


Dreaming of you

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing Horatio Caine/Mac Taylor. Another way that Horatio and Mac could have come together on that first case in New York. This is for iadorespike; she was asking for Mac/H hotness. Hope I caught it. I don't own anything you recognize and am only playing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ** indicate the start and stop of a dream sequence

It had been a long time since Lieutenant Horatio Caine felt an attraction of any kind to another man. It was a part of himself that he normally kept well buried. But when Detective Mac Taylor turned and looked at him it was all Horatio could do to keep his legs from buckling under him. Mac was perfect in every way with one glaring exception; a ring on his left hand. Horatio only just managed to remain professional through the rest of the day and dinner with Mac before retreating to his hotel room, promising to meet up at the lab at seven the next morning.

After calling Speed to check in on the progress of the case in Miami, Horatio stripped off his suit jacket, shirt, socks and shoes. He paced around the room a few times while trying to come to terms with the emotions and feelings shooting through his body. He wasn’t trying to deny that he felt a serious physical attraction to the other man or that he wanted to pin Mac to the bed and claim him in every way possible or even that given half an indication the other man was interested he wouldn’t jump into bed. The problem was going to be attempting to hide his feelings and emotions until the case was over and Horatio was back home safe in Miami.

He finally gave in and looked in the bathroom for some hand lotion or liquid soap. Horatio wasn’t going to go out and buy lube; it would be far too obvious. He was relieved when he found a couple bottles of unscented hand lotion sitting next to the sink. Leaving his suit hanging in the bathroom Horatio made his way to the bed wearing only his boxers. He knew what he was about to do would seriously complicate his working relationship with Mac but rationalized that trying to ignore the feelings would only make it harder.

Horatio settled into the middle of the bed and put the plastic bottles down next to him. He closed his eyes and put his vivid CSI-trained imagination to good use.

***********The bedroom was lit only by candles set on the dresser and bedside tables. He’d put out the black satin sheets and taken the pillows and covers off the bed and piled them in the closet.

“Horatio?” Mac asked from the doorway.

“Welcome home, Mac,” Horatio replied. He made his way over, pulled his lover in against him and claimed his mouth with a possessive and hot kiss. He moaned deeply in his throat at his lover’s special and unique taste.

“Did I forget something?” Mac asked sounding a little breathless.

“No, I just wanted to spoil you,” Horatio replied. “So I thought I’d let you choose exactly what we do tonight. Do you want me to kiss and lick every inch of your body, slowly sucking you off until you’re begging for release? Or would you like me to take you fast and hard, so hard you’ll be feeling it for days? I could tie you down so you can’t move and play with you for a while and then claim you.”

“Can I take you?” Mac whispered nibbling on Horatio’s left ear lobe. “Can I pin you to the bed and drive you crazy, Horatio?”

“If that’s what you want, Mac,” Horatio said. “Then I’m all your’s.”************

Horatio ran his hands over his bare chest and stomach before dragging his nails back up. His right forefinger circled his nipples until the nubs hardened under his touch. His back arched off the bed as he pinched them hard. Horatio bit his lip as his erection thickened and jumped in his boxers.

**********Mac moved his naked lover back onto the bed and straddled his hips. He licked his lips and bent over, biting down on Horatio’s right nipple and then laved it with his tongue. Mac grinned at his lover’s deep moan and the arch against him. “I think I’m going to let the pleasure build slowly tonight, Horatio,” Mac whispered his fingers rubbing and teasing his lover’s nipples. “And tease you until you can’t stand it anymore and you beg me to take you, claim you, mark you as mine.”

“Please Mac,” Horatio moaned.**********

With his left hand still pinching and working his nipples Horatio bent his knees, placing his feet flat on the bed, and let his legs fall apart so he could drag his fingers over the hot throbbing bulge that was still encased in silk. His hips pushed his cock up into his hand and Horatio’s control broke. He carefully pushed off his boxers and poured some lotion on his right hand. A soft moaning sigh escaped his lips as he wrapped his long fingers around his erection, mind picturing Mac’s hand on him.

**********Mac pulled off his lover’s boxers with a wicked grin and took Horatio’s cock in his hand. He slowly ran his hand down along the hot shaft and back up to the head using his thumb to spread the leaking precome around. “Do you want me to suck you, Horatio?” he asked, never changing his slow stroke. “Would you like to feel my mouth wrapped around your cock? I love how you taste, how you feel in my mouth, the weight of you against my tongue.”

“Please Mac,” Horatio whispered. “I want to feel you in me.”

“In a while, I just want you to focus on the feel of my hand on you.”**********

Breathing hard Horatio paused long enough to pour more lotion on both his hands, took a deep breath and pressed two fingers into his ass. He paused, panting, as he waited for the burn to fade. It had been too long since he’d done that particular act. Angling his hips a little he pushed deeper and groaned as pleasure spiked through his body. He wrapped his hand back around his cock and started stroking in time to the thrust of his fingers.

**********“I love how you feel around me,” Mac whispered as he pressed home, stilling to allow his lover time to adjust to the feel and stretch of Mac’s cock inside him. “So hot and so tight; so perfect. I love you Horatio.”

“I love you too, Mac,” Horatio replied. He wrapped his long legs around his lover’s lean waist and pulled him in tighter. “I’m ready for you, Mac; please move.”

Mac started rocking his hips against his lover, not really a thrusting motion, he wanted to tease Horatio a little; let the pleasure and pressure between them grow. He only just caught Horatio’s hand as it tried to sneak between them. “Not yet, Horatio,” he said. “Just lay there and feel for now. Let me take care of you.”**********

Horatio’s body tensed and he came with a cry of Mac’s name. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d had such a vivid fantasy or come so hard. Horatio used his boxers to clean up and curled up under the covers with a small sigh. He knew from that moment on his heart wasn’t his any more and he didn’t know a good way to tell Mac what was going on. He thought that he’d keep his feelings to himself, as he always did, so Mac would never know exactly how Horatio felt about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**********“So would you like to come back to my place for a drink?” Mac asked as he and Horatio left the restaurant.

“I’d like that, Mac,” Horatio replied with a smile. He slipped his sunglasses on. “If it won’t cause you any problems.”

Mac followed Horatio’s eyes. “My wife’s been dead for three years,” he sighed. “Horatio, it’s after seven at night; why are you wearing your sunglasses?”

Mac pulled out into traffic and turned towards his apartment. Horatio considered his answer for a few minutes and finally took off the glasses with a grin. “Habit more than anything,” he said. “I find that it unnerves people if they can’t see my eyes, especially if I’m questioning them about a crime.”

“You shouldn’t hide your eyes, Horatio,” Mac said. “I think they’re beautiful.”

“Thank you, Mac,” Horatio said softly. He reached over and put his hand on Mac’s thigh. “Tell me if I’m out of line, Mac.”

“You’re not,” Mac said softly. He covered Horatio’s hand with his own and moved it up towards his groin.

Horatio took the hint and let his fingers slowly explore the tight, fabric-covered heat he found. “You want me to blow you here?” he asked softly.

“I’d like nothing better but it’s too dangerous,” Mac sighed shifting around. “My place is just up here.” He gasped as Horatio squeezed him gently.

They made their way as fast as they could to Mac’s apartment. He only just managed to shut the door and lock it before he was spun around and pressed back against the wood. Horatio plundered Mac’s mouth while his fingers undid his belt and lowered his fly. “I want to taste you, Mac,” Horatio whispered as he pulled Mac’s erection out into the air.

“Please,” was all Mac could manage. He groaned as Horatio sank to his knees, leaned in and pressed a kiss to the head of his cock before licking along the underside and back again. He slowly took the head into his mouth and started sucking.

Mac’s head fell back against the door with a thud and he reached down to tangle his fingers in Horatio’s red hair. His focus shrunk until all he could see, feel, hear, taste and smell was Horatio and what the other man was doing to his body. He forced his eyes to open and he looked down at what had to be the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Mac groaned again and came, his knees buckling as he slid to the floor.

“Are you okay, Mac?” Horatio asked pulling his lover into a hug.

“I’ve never felt anything like that in my life,” Mac said softly, kissing Horatio. “We’re too old to lie on the floor like this. Let’s go to my bed and I’ll take care of you.”

Horatio kissed Mac and climbed awkwardly to his feet. Mac grinned at the bulge straining his lover’s black suit pants and couldn’t wait any longer.

“Come on, this way,” he said. He put his arms around his lover’s waist, pulled him in for a kiss and started walking them towards his bed. He was torn between wanting to taste Horatio and feeling the other man inside him. “Lube and condoms are in the drawer,” he whispered, not sure how to ask for what he wanted.

“Are you sure?” Horatio asked. He stripped off their clothes and settled them onto the bed.

“I want to feel you in me,” Mac said softly.

“Okay,” Horatio said. He carefully slicked a finger and started to stretch his lover. “Tell me if it gets to be too much, Mac.”

He slowly stretched the muscle, working two and then three fingers into his lover. Mac was pleading, his cock once again standing at attention. Horatio carefully pulled his fingers out and rolled a condom over his now aching erection. “Are you ready for me, Mac?”

“Please,” Mac whispered.

Horatio positioned himself carefully and pushed forward groaning at the heat he felt surrounding him. He stilled to let Mac adjust before he started thrusting, setting a fast, almost punishing rhythm. He shifted his angle until he had Mac pleading under him. Mac’s body tightened and he came, Horatio’s hand milking him and pulling out the pleasure.**********

Mac awoke, his body still convulsing slightly from the aftershocks of one of the most intense orgasms he could remember. His hand was still wrapped around his softening and sticky cock; his sheets messy and his mind in a turmoil. He wanted to deny he’d just had one of the best dream-fantasies of his life about another man, especially one he’d just met but knew that would be impossible. Mac stared at the ceiling for an hour before he decided to keep it to himself and not tell Horatio about his dream. But he also decided to do some research on-line once the case was done and see what he could learn about his dream. Now he just had to figure out how he was going to face the lieutenant in the morning without giving anything away.


	3. Chapter 3

When Detective Mac Taylor was shot while processing a crime scene and almost died he knew he had to get away from the city, away from everything and just take some time to think. He turned down a number of offers from family, lab friends and even Claire’s family. Mac made a phone call to the one man he thought would understand him; the one man who would be able to listen, understand and advise without judgment and still give him the needed space to think. He called Lieutenant Horatio Caine and asked if he could come down to Miami and visit.

Mac wasn’t sure exactly why he called Horatio out of the blue after almost a year since he last saw his friend but felt there was a connection between them stemming from the cases they’d worked together. He’d noticed the considering looks Horatio had given him and he was curious to find out exactly what the looks meant. He’d found Horatio Caine to be a very interesting man, deep and mysterious. Mac had wondered exactly why Horatio seemed so sad especially on the second day of their case and wondered if he’d ever have the nerve to ask.

He grinned when he spotted the red-haired lieutenant waiting for him at the gate. He took Mac’s carry-on with a smile. “Welcome to Miami, Mac.”

“Thanks for letting me impose on you like this, Horatio,” Mac replied. The started towards the baggage claim area. “I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, Mac,” Horatio said with a warm smile. “I think my beach chair is just the medicine you need.”

“You live on a beach?” Mac asked obviously delighted.

“I do and I hope you brought along a swimming suit,” Horatio said. He hoped that the other man didn’t notice the heat and longing in his voice. The separation and years hadn’t dulled his desire for the other man. Horatio had even gone so far as to buy a couple of toys for the nights when the longing was too much and he could imagine Mac over and in him. The thought of Mac in a swim suit sent bolts of desire directly to Horatio’s cock and he had to work not to get hard.

“That’s everything,” Mac said grabbing his two bags.

“Then lets go,” Horatio said. He slipped on his sun glasses and took the two heaviest bags. “The Hummer is just outside.”

“I can’t believe you did that,” Mac grinned. He put his bag in the back and slid into the front seat. “But it does feel good to sit down again.”

Horatio slid into the driver’s seat. “Is there anything special I need to know about or are you totally healed?”

“Spoken like a man who has been shot before,” Mac said. “The doctors just want me to take it easy, no heavy lifting or crime scene investigation for a while so I was just kind of at loose ends.”

“Then I promise not to hover too much,” Horatio smiled. “But if you’d like I can take time off to keep you company.”

“That would be fun,” Mac said. “One reason I wanted to come down here was because I felt an instant connection to you. I just knew you’d understand what I’ve been going through and could help.”

“Let me guess; Stella and Lindsay hovering and not letting you do anything,” Horatio said. “Hawkes bringing you books and staying for in-depth discussions about everything but what happened to you, Danny picking up the slack at the lab with no clue how to talk with you about what happened and Don acting like everything is normal.”

“Almost perfect,” Mac laughed. “Don was on scene with me and is blaming himself for my injuries. I’ll tell you more about it but not now.”

“Okay, what would you like for lunch?” Horatio asked. “I’ve got some steaks at home; we could grill them out on the deck.”

“That sounds wonderful, H,” Mac said.

Horatio smiled, the most relaxed smile Mac had ever seen from him. “That’s the first time you’ve used my nickname, Mac,” he said.

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all, I’m glad you’re comfortable enough to use it,” Horatio said. He pulled the Hummer to a stop and killed the engine. “Welcome home, Mac.”

“Thanks again, H,” Mac said. “I think this is the best decision I’ve made.”

Horatio unlocked the front door and led the way to the guest room. “Why don’t you go ahead and get settled in and I’ll start lunch,” he said. “Do you want anything other than steak?”

“Do you have any potatoes?” Mac asked.

“I should,” Horatio said. “I’ll throw them on the grill as well. Just follow your nose whenever you’re ready.”

“Sounds good.” Mac closed the door behind his host and looked around. If he hadn’t known better he’d swear Horatio had given him his room because it was large, open and airy. The walls were a light blue with darker blue rugs on the hardwood floor. The bed was a king-sized mattress with sea green sheets and a darker green comforter. All the furniture was dark wood stained to match the floor and Mac had to admit that Horatio had extremely good taste and an eye for decoration.

As he unpacked his clothes and put them away he thought more about his host and the clues Horatio had been giving him. Mac wondered if he was reading things wrong but it seemed like Horatio was interested in him and not just as a friend. The thought made him smile; he’d had some very erotic dreams about the red-haired lieutenant and wouldn’t mind the chance to see if something might happen. Maybe their living together for a while would let the opportunity arise.

“Horatio, this is beautiful,” Mac said as he stepped out onto the deck. “I think I could get used to this.”

The red head turned around and felt his breath catch in his throat. Mac was wearing a tight black tank top, black jean shorts and sandals. “Make yourself at home,” he said. “I wasn’t sure what you’d want to drink so I put some stuff in the cooler.”

“Thanks H,” Mac said. He pulled out a bottle of water and settled into a recliner. “It was an apartment in the Bronx. I got the call around one and met up with Flack. He told me that uniforms had cleared the apartment before he got there. I started processing the bedroom where a man had been murdered. There was a noise from the bathroom and the next think I remember is waking up in the recovery room at the hospital.”

Horatio handed Mac a plate and settled into the other recliner. “It sounds like the uniforms either didn’t do their job or your suspect returned to the scene,” he said. “I’m just glad you didn’t die, Mac.”

“Flack, Don told me he went down and personally chewed out the two men,” Mac said. “Then their Captain got a hold of them and they’re in a lot of trouble right now.” He settled his plate more comfortably on his lap and cut into the steak. “The department, IAB, was going to go after Flack too but he got to the scene just as the suspect shot me. Don’s shot, the one that killed the suspect was ruled good and they left him alone when it came out that I was going to live.”

“Don’s a good man,” Horatio said. “And I’m glad nothing is going to happen to him. I just wish our jobs weren’t as dangerous as they are.”

“I should have been more alert,” Mac said. “I don’t know, H; maybe I’m getting too relaxed about my work and you know as well as I do that can be deadly.”

“No, Mac, the suspect it the one to blame in this,” Horatio said. He put his plate on the table and shifted over to sit by Mac’s feet. “Don’t put the blame where it doesn’t belong. You are one of the most alert people I know and I know you weren’t sloppy at the scene. Our job is not to clear the scene or to secure it; our job is to collect the evidence to speak for those who no longer have a voice.”

“How can you be so sure of that, Horatio?” Mac asked. “I keep asking myself what would have happened if I’d had Danny or one of the others with me.”

“Then you would have protected them,” Horatio said firmly. “You said you don’t remember anything that happened so how can you judge your actions like this?”

Mac put his plate on the table and leaned forward to look into Horatio’s sad blue eyes. “How can I not, H?” he asked. “I’m combat trained, I’m a Marine, a cop, a CSI; how can I simply forget everything so easily?”

“Mac, you know as well as I do that trauma of any kind can have a negative impact on not only the body but the mind as well,” Horatio said. “You’ll remember when you’re ready and I’ll be here when you do.”

The dark haired detective studied his friend’s face for a moment as if looking for something. Then he smiled, “I wish I could be as positive of that as you are,” he said. “I think I’m going to take a nap, H; I’m sorry I didn’t eat much.”

“It’ll reheat for supper,” Horatio said. “I’ll see you when you get up, Mac. Call me if you need anything.”

Mac felt bad for running out on his friend and host like he did and truthfully he wasn’t tired. He stretched out on the bed and tucked his hands behind his head. Mac knew at that moment he was a coward denying what he’d felt growing between him and Horatio on the deck and wondered if he should have confronted it. Horatio Caine was an attractive man and Mac had never once heard a whisper of a girlfriend. He knew that Danny and Speed kept in touch as well and Danny liked to talk about what was going on with the Miami team.

He heard footsteps moving down the hall and knew that Horatio was going to his room, maybe for a nap and maybe for something else. Mac thought about Horatio naked in bed and felt his body respond. He just wasn’t sure exactly how to let Horatio know he was interested and even if his feelings were returned.

With a deep breath Mac carefully opened his door and peered down the hall to the left. There was only one other door and Mac just knew it was the master bedroom and that was where Horatio was. He took another breath and padded silently down the hall towards the half open door and peeked inside.

Horatio was lying in the middle of his bed, naked and very obviously aroused. His eyes were closed, one hand wrapped around his erection and the other pushing a dildo in and out of his ass. Mac’s mouth dropped open and dried; he’d never seen anyone so sexy and arousing at the same time.

“Mac,” Horatio moaned softly. “Feels so good, Mac.”

It was a moment of choice; Mac knew he hadn’t been seen but wondered if he’d been set up. Still, it would take a stronger man than Mac Taylor to walk away from the sight in front of him and what was being offered.

He stripped off his tank top and moved silently into the master bedroom. Mac wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to do next but he knew he wanted his friend in every way possible and wondered if, deep down, it wasn’t the reason he’d come to Miami. He blinked and saw that Horatio was totally still on the bed, blue eyes open and staring at him. He saw fear in those wonderful eyes.

“You are so hot, Horatio,” Mac said softly. He undid his shorts and slipped them off along with his underwear. “Can I join you?”

“Mac?” Horatio asked uncertainly.

“How long, H? How long have you been doing this?” He stretched out on the bed next to his soon-to-be lover. “How long have you been jerking off imagining that it’s my hand touching you, my cock buried in your ass?”

“Since the Hanover case,” Horatio admitted. “From the first moment I saw you I’ve wanted you. I tried to hide it, especially during the case because you had a ring on. But I’ve never wanted to be with anyone else.”

“Do you have condoms?” Mac asked.

“Bedside drawer,” Horatio replied. “So does this mean…?”

Mac smiled. “I want you too,” he said. “I want to bury myself in your body and feel you inside of me too. I want forever.” He opened and rolled a condom onto his erection. “And seeing you here on the bed, stretched and slick just waiting for me is one of the most erotic things I have ever seen.”

Horatio pulled Mac down for his first taste of his new lover. He opened to Mac’s questioning tongue with a soft moan that grew as his hand was displaced and Mac thrust the dildo in sharply. Horatio groaned and arched up. “Mac, please don’t tease,” he said. “I’ve been dreaming about this for so long; don’t make me wait any longer. I want to feel you in me, not the toy. Not anymore.”

“Like this?” Mac asked. He positioned himself between Horatio’s legs and carefully pulled the dildo out, putting it to the side to be cleaned later. “Wrap your legs around me.” He pushed forward with a soft moan. “Better than I dreamed it would be.”

“Move, I was close before,” Horatio said, legs pulling on Mac’s hips.

Mac took the hint and pulled back before pushing forward. He wanted to go slow, for their first time to last, but deep down he knew that they were both too turned on, too near the breaking point to last. As he felt his climax sneaking up on him Mac reached between them and started stroking Horatio’s cock. His lover groaned and came. Mac was only just able to hold onto his control and ride through the contractions that were milking his erection and started to thrust into the lax body under him.

“Come on, Mac,” Horatio whispered. He reached up and pinched both of Mac’s nipples. “Come for me; I want to feel you explode. Come on, Mac.”

Mac moaned as Horatio tilted his hips up, the change in angle and the added stimulation to his nipples pulled him over the edge and he froze as his hips thrust erratically through his climax before he collapsed, Horatio taking his weight easily.

“What brought you down here?” Horatio asked softly, kissing the side of Mac’s sweaty face.

“You mean to your bed?”

“Yeah,” Horatio said. “I know I wasn’t that obvious.”

“I’ve felt something for you since our first case,” Mac said. “But it wasn’t until I saw you today that I realized you felt the same.” He pulled out slowly and got rid of the condom.

“Did you mean what you said before, Mac?”

Climbing back in the bed Mac curled up with his lover like they’d been sleeping together for years. “Do you mean when I said I want forever?”

“Yes.”

“I do,” Mac said. “Now that I’ve got you, Horatio, I’m never letting you go. I want to act out all your fantasies and all of mine. I want it all.”

Horatio grinned and kissed Mac softly. “So do I,” he said.

“Sleep, Horatio,” Mac said. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

They drifted off to sleep wrapped together as they would remain connected for the rest of their lives.


End file.
